


and before i knew it (you were someone i couldn't live without)

by arthitsnomyen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Freeform, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Break Up, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthitsnomyen/pseuds/arthitsnomyen
Summary: doyoung regrets everything





	and before i knew it (you were someone i couldn't live without)

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more dotae and i came to deliver!! this is my first fic pls be kind >///<

Taeyong was supposed to go to sleep after binge watching another kdrama that he found out just yesterday ㅡ he was much disappointed after the female lead ended up with the guy he was not rooting for ㅡ but he felt his phone vibrate under the messy pile of pillows and blankets in his sad excuse of a bed.

He took his phone and was surprised to see who the sender was. 

" hey. i know you wouldn't want to see me texting you again after what i've done, but please let me explain to you. 

i'm sorry. this apology is long overdue, so i wouldn't expect you to forgive me, but i'll still try. i may not have been real expressive of my feelings for you, but i assure you, i liked you. no, i even loved you. for the first time in my life, after pining over conventionally handsome boys who wouldn't even spare me a glance, i was able to receive love. and that's because you came into the picture, and painted my whole life with colors i didn't even know that existed. you filled me, with your love and care that overwhelmed me so much, i didn't know what to do. you never failed to surprise me with every flower and every chocolate you gave, which are totally cliché, but you only gave them to me because you knew i loved clichés. 

that day, when i stopped replying to you, i was scared. i questioned myself if i was that worthy to be on the receiving end of your love, if i was enough for someone like you. 

and i realized, i was dumb. because why would i even question myself for something like that, when you were the one who uplifted me when i was doubting myself, when you were the one who comforted me in times that i needed someone else, when you were the one who held my hand during my scared moments, when you were the one who stayed with me when i can't sleep at night, when you were the one who called first just to check on me when we didn't meet all day, when you were always there to smile for me. 

and i am sorry that i am only able to ascertain all of these now. that the reason my heart wanted to get out of my chest whenever you held my hand, whenever you talked, and whenever you smiled at me, was because i loved you. i wanted you to hold my hand forever, to listen to all your stories until the ungodly hours of the night, to keep your smile always. 

'regret' would be a ridiculously insufficient word to describe how i feel and i hope you know that. 

i'm sorry for being late. i love you. 

forever yours,  
dy "


End file.
